Por ti podría morir songfic
by luna hyuga
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo ya desde que nos conocimos; de nuevo estoy detrás de un árbol observandote, como desde niña lo hago. . Mi sueño es que te fijes en mi, quiero ganarme tu amor; mi corazón lo dice a gritos pero sólo es un deseo de mi absurda imaginación. Aunque de algo estoy segura, yo por ti... podría morir. NaruHina


Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que nos conocimos. Todavía me pregunto cómo hice para enamorarme de ti, es un misterio aún para mí. Y de nuevo estoy aquí, con mis 18 años, a unos pasos tuyos observándote detrás de un árbol, como desde niña lo hago; algo ha cambiado en este tiempo, vistes un pantalón naranja con detalles en negro, y traes puesta una remera negra que se apega a tu cuerpo por tu excesivo entrenamiento, tus rasgos se han intensificado, lo que sin duda te hace ver más atractivo, puedo ver como tus cabellos rubios que podrían competir con el sol, se mueven a la par de tus movimientos, a la vez de que tus ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan profundos como el mar, que siempre muestran determinación, me observan sin que me percate de ello.

— Hola Hinata— me saluda como si nada, mientras que en mi rostro se acopla la sangre tomando un color carmesí por miedo a que me haya descubierto.

— Naruto-kun— respondo tartamudeando en forma de saludo, aún con la sorpresa de que se me había acercado tanto sin que yo lo notara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunta muy cerca de mi rostro.

— Pues... yo...— de nuevo no sé que responder, aunque muy en el fondo de mí ser esa pregunta tiene respuesta:

—"Quiero que te fijes en mi, quiero ganarme tu amor"— dice mi yo interno, queriendo calmar el dolor que tengo al desear tu calor.

— Bueno, no importa Hinata— dice con una gran sonrisa que me derrite por dentro. — Sabes, esa ropa te queda bien— exclama, a lo cual dirijo una mirada a mi cuerpo, observando una remera lila no muy ajustada larga, junto a unas calzas negras, y sobre mi cabeza una vincha violeta, la cual me regalo el rubio hace tiempo. — ¿Entrenamos juntos?

— Claro Naruto-kun— le respondo tímidamente con mi rostro ardiendo, aunque una pequeña sonrisa lo adornaba. — Haría lo que sea por ti— digo sin pensar, este sentimiento ya no lo puedo ocultar.

_**"¿Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí?**_

_**¿Para ganarme tu amor, oooh, y calmar este dolor?**_

_**Pues que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar,**_

_**que desearte me hace mal,**_

_**que necesito tu calor**_

_**y yo daría todo por ti,**_

_**yo por ti podría morir."**_

— Bien, entrenemos— gritó entusiasmado dándose la vuelta, al parecer no escuchó lo que le dije, lo que raramente me pone triste y feliz a la vez.

— Claro— le dije sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra, siguiéndolo hasta donde él se encontraba inicialmente.

Estuvimos entrenando por varias horas, no sé exactamente cuantas fueron, porque cuando estoy con él es como si el tiempo no existiera, lo único que sé es que ahora ambos nos encontramos descansando bajo el árbol en donde me descubrió observándolo, hablando tranquilamente. Para ambos ésta ya era una rutina desde hace aproximadamente dos años, yo lo observo escondida, él me descubre, entrenamos, él me práctica de sus cosas mientras yo lo escucho atentamente, y él me escucha a mi.

— Estuviste fantástica hoy, Hinata— me dice de repente con una sonrisa "Naruto marca registrada".

— ¿En serio crees eso, Naruto-kun?— le pregunto con un leve sonrojo.

— Por supuesto, tú eres increíble— dice tomando mis manos, ocasionando que el carmesí de mis mejillas se acentuara más todavía. — Serás una gran líder.

— Gracias— le digo aún sorprendida por sus palabras, aunque ahora ya no entrene para ser una gran líder como me dijo anteriormente, sino que ahora quiero derribar esa pared para así abrir el paso hacia su amor.

— ¿En qué piensas?— me pregunta curioso haciendo que salga de mi trance, de seguro me quede pegada a su mirar embobada.

— En nada, Naruto-kun, en nada— le contesto con una sonrisa.

— Valla, pareces un bicho raro— dice ingenuamente al aire sin importancia, ocasionando inconscientemente que sus palabras sean como un puñal en mi pecho, ¿acaso es tanto pedir que me veas como soy?

_**"Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer**_

_**para derrumbar esta pared,**_

_**que no te deja verme como soy**_

_**y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor"**_

— Yo no quise decir eso Hinata— me dice desesperado moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo, de seguro fue al ver que mis ojos estaban cristalinos. — No fue mi intención, ¡de verás!— sigue insistiendo exaltado. — ¡Perdóname, perdóname!

— No importa, Naruto-kun— le digo con un hilo de voz debido al nudo en mi garganta— Sé que no fue tu intención, no te preocupes— le contesto regalando una sonrisa para que se tranquilice, la cual parece funcionar.

— Valla, quien te tenga como esposa será un gran suertudo— dice mirándome a los ojos, logrando que otra vez me sonroje.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó con mi típico tartamudeo jugando con mis dedos.

— Eres tímida, te preocupas por lo demás, perdonas cualquier estupidez que hago, cocinas bien y eres hermosa — me explica con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas. — Creo que me pondré celoso— dice con gracia en su tono de voz mientras que con su mano derecha rasca su cabeza, dejándome en shock.

— Sólo quiero enamorar a esa persona, y si algún día me da una señal, trataré de conquistar su corazón— digo con la cabeza gacha en un tono de voz apenas audible, pero que Naruto llegó a escuchar.

— Quien te rechazará sería un gran tonto— me dice levantando mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos. —Realmente sería un gran tonto— vuelve a repetir.

_**"Dime como hacer para lograr**_

_**el poderte un día enamorar,**_

_**dame alguna pista o dirección,**_

_**para conquistar tu corazón.**_

_**No puedo más"**_

Luego de aquella conversación, nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, sólo escuchaba algunos suspiros provenientes de tu boca, no se si será por enfado o porque, al igual que yo, no sabes que decir. De pronto siento como algo se apoya sobre mi hombro, volteo mi cabeza al tratar de descubrir que es, y mi rostro queda perplejo al ver que eres tú durmiendo plácidamente, de seguro debes de estar cansado; acomodo suavemente tu cabeza sobre mis piernas tratando de no despertarte para que así obtengas más comodidad, lo cual parece resultar al ver que tienes una pequeña sonrisa sobre tu hermoso rostro, haciendo que también sonría.

— "Han pasado dos años desde aquella batalla en la que te confesé mis sentimientos, y aún me gustaría saber cuál es tu respuesta, aunque duela."— pienso mientras que mi mano derecha revuelve suavemente sus alborotados cabellos.

— "Creo que me queda grande tu amor"— analizo mientras que mi mano recorre los milímetros de su rostro.

— "Mereces algo mejor que una kunoichi como yo, alguien que tú ames para que seas feliz"— me digo a mi misma mientras que mis ojos se cristalizan.

— "Pero bueno, lo que pueda pasar nadie lo sabe, por eso te seguiré amando sin condición"— termino de pensar mientras que una lágrima recorre mi mejilla hasta caer en su rostro.

— Te amo— susurró al ver que aún sigue dormido.

_**"Tal vez será que me queda grande tu amor,**_

_**que mereces algo mejor, oooh,**_

_**que el destino me engaño.**_

_**Incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar**_

_**por eso nada voy a esperar,**_

_**te amaré sin condición.**_

_**Y yo daría todo por ti,**_

_**Ohhh yo por ti podría morir."**_

Tengo mis ojos cerrados para sentir como el viento mueve suavemente mi largo y liso cabello azulado, es como si alguien me diera una leve caricia tratando de reconfortarme, lo cual me hace sentir bien, aunque aún asi mis lágrimas siguen cayendo sin poder detenerlas.

—"Sólo quiero que alguien me vea por lo que soy, no como la futura líder de un clan importante, sino como la chica rara que Naruto describió, quiero que me vean por ser yo, Hinata Hyuga, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? Quiero amarte Naruto, y aunque no sea conmigo, que seas feliz, moriría por ti sin pensarlo"— sigo pensando sin cesar mi llanto.

_**"Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer **_

_**para derrumbar esta pared**_

_**que no te deja verme como soy**_

_**y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor.**_

_**Dime como hacer para lograr**_

_**el poderte un día enamorar,**_

_**dame alguna pista o dirección,**_

_**para conquistar tu corazón"**_

— Por ti podría morir— susurró a la nada.

_**"Oh, por ti podría morir"**_

Sin saber cuando, siento una suave caricia sobre mi rostro, y al abrir mis ojos, puedo ver a Naruto que tiene extendida su mano derecha tratando de sacarme las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— me pregunta con preocupación. — ¿Por quién morirías?— me vuelve a preguntar sentándose a mi lado sin apartar su mano de mi rostro.

— No es nada, Naruto-kun— le respondo con una falsa sonrisa que ni yo me la creo.

— Dímelo, por favor— me ruega mirando mis ojos perla.

— Sólo quiero que me vean por quien soy— le respondo bajando mi mirada.

— ¿Sólo eso?— me pregunta como si nada, a lo cual sólo puedo asentir con mi cabeza. — No te creo— me dice clavando su mirada en mi.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó sin mirarlo al rostro.

— No es solo eso— responde. — Sabes, me gustaría saber quién es esa persona.

— ¿Qué persona?— le miro sin entender.

— La cual quieres enamorar, y que cuando te dé una señal, trataras de conquistar su corazón — dijo rascándose nuevamente la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?— le preguntó con incredulidad.

— Pues... porque... esto...— dice tartamudeando sonrojado, lo cual lo hace ver muy tierno— estoy celoso — dice finalmente volteando la mirada.

— ¿Qué?— le vuelvo a preguntar, se lo que dijo pero no quiero que mi imaginación me haga una mala jugada.

— Que estoy celoso— responde más alto sin mirarme— estoy celoso de quien me robo tu corazón — finaliza mirándome a los ojos.

_**"Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer**_

_**para derrumbar esta pared,**_

_**que no te deja verme como soy**_

_**y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor"**_

— Sabes, aunque siempre fui el ninja cabeza hueca, tú siempre miraste mas allá— dice con seriedad— nunca pensé que alguien pudiera amarme, y me arrepiento de no haberte notado antes.

—Naruto-kun— susurro.

— Y soy un tonto por no haberte dado una respuesta cuando te me declaraste, no quería que una chica tan especial como tú se involucrara con alguien como yo, te mereces algo mejor — afirma recorriendo mi persona con su mirada.

—...— no puedo decir nada, solo me mantengo expectante a lo que dirá.

— Y estoy celoso de aquel que amas, ya que tiene tu amor, el cual nunca pude corresponder por culpa de mi inseguridad.— susurra mientras que aprieta sus manos ahora en forma de puños.

— Jaja— me rio sin pensarlo, a lo cual él levanta la mirada pidiendo una explicación de mi risa— Lo siento— me disculpo. — Yo te quiero enamorar a ti— le digo roja como un tomate, aunque sorprendiéndome de la seguridad en mis palabras.

— Hinata, ya me enamoraste— me dice con su rostro muy cerca del mío—desde hace tiempo me conquistaste.

_**"Dime como hacer para lograr**_

_**el poderte un día enamorar,**_

_**dame alguna pista o dirección, **_

_**para conquistar tu corazón.**_

_**No puedo más"**_

—Te amo, Hinata. — susurra mientras que roza sus labios con los míos, los cuales lentamente van formando un suave beso, anhelado por ambos desde hace tiempo, el cual se terminó por falta de oxígeno.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun— susurro para luego fundirnos en otro beso, demostrando asi el verdadero amor que existe entre nosotros dos.

Bueno, este fue mi humilde songfic. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo he subido a Forosdz, y a .. lo comento para que no piensen que me la robe je... Cualquier critica, sugerencia, sera bien aceptada... Lo que quiero es mejorar... Meresco reviews? Gracias... Cuidense

Sayo!


End file.
